Traditionally flexible pipe is utilised to transport production fluids, such as oil and/or gas and/or water, from one location to another. Flexible pipe is particularly useful in connecting a sub-sea location (which may be deep underwater, say 1000 metres or more) to a sea level location. The pipe may have an internal diameter of typically up to around 0.6 metres. Flexible pipe is generally formed as an assembly of a flexible pipe body and one or more end fittings. The pipe body is typically formed as a combination of layered materials that form a pressure-containing conduit. The pipe structure allows large deflections without causing bending stresses that impair the pipe's functionality over its lifetime. The pipe body is generally built up as a combined structure including metallic and polymer layers.
In many known flexible pipe designs the pipe body includes one or more pressure armour layers. The primary load on such layers is formed from radial forces. Pressure armour layers often have a specific cross section profile to interlock so as to be able to maintain and absorb radial forces resulting from outer or inner pressure on the pipe. The cross sectional profile of the wound wires which thus prevent the pipe from collapsing or bursting as a result of pressure are sometimes called pressure-resistant profiles. When pressure armour layers are formed from helically wound wired forming hoop components, the radial forces from outer or inner pressure on the pipe cause the hoop components to expand or contract, putting a tensile load on the wires.
In many known flexible pipe designs the pipe body includes one or more tensile armour layers. The primary loading on such a tensile armour layer is tension. In high pressure applications, such as in deep and ultra deep water environments, the tensile armour layer experiences high tension loads from a combination of the internal pressure end cap load and the self-supported weight of the flexible pipe. This can cause failure in the flexible pipe since such conditions are experienced over prolonged periods of time.
Unbonded flexible pipe has been used for deep water (less than 3,300 feet (1,005.84 metres)) and ultra deep water (greater than 3,300 feet) developments. It is the increasing demand for oil which is causing exploration to occur at greater and greater depths where environmental factors are more extreme. For example, in such deep and ultra-deep water environments, ocean floor temperature increases the risk of production fluids cooling to a temperature that may lead to pipe blockage. Increased depths also increase the pressure associated with the environment in which the flexible pipe must operate. As a result the need for high levels of performance from the layers of the flexible pipe body is increased. Flexible pipe may also be used for shallow water applications (for example less than around 500 metres depth) or even for shore (overland) applications.
One way to improve the load response and thus performance of armour layers is to manufacture the layers from thicker and stronger and thus more robust materials. For example, for pressure armour layers in which the layers are often formed from wound wires with adjacent windings in the layer interlocking, manufacturing the wires from thicker material results in the strength increasing appropriately. However, as more material is used, the weight of the flexible pipe increases. Ultimately the weight of the flexible pipe can become a limiting factor in using flexible pipe. Additionally manufacturing flexible pipe using thicker and thicker material increases material costs appreciably, which is also a disadvantage.
Regardless of measures taken to improve the performance of armour layers within a pipe body, there remains a risk of defects arising within a flexible pipe. A defect may comprise damage to an outer wall of a flexible pipe body resulting in the ingress of seawater into an annulus within the pipe body such that seawater fills voids between the armour layer wires and other structural elements of the pipe. Armour layer wires and other structural elements are typically manufactured from steel or other metallic materials, which are vulnerable to accelerated corrosion upon contact with seawater. If such a defect is not detected promptly then the structural integrity of the pipe body can be compromised. Detection of defects has previously often required visual inspection of the pipe body, which can be hazardous, particularly for deep water and ultra-deep water installations. Furthermore, certain changes in condition of a flexible pipe, including bending, crushing and large temperature variations can lead to defects, if left unchecked. Such changes in condition have previously often only been detectable through visual inspection.